


New Friends

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bar, Coming Out, Flirting, Free drink, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Season/Series 12, Sexuality, Totally something that needs to happen, brotherly bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Basically what I think should happen if Stephen Amell ever gets his guest spot on Supernatural.





	New Friends

Dean was at the pool table showing Jack a few tricks. He kept an eye on the crowd. Never know when some baddie gets a whiff of Winchester. Or some feathered douchebags come knocking for Jack’s head on a platter. Sam sat in the corner booth people-watching as well.

 

The waitress who’d brought their last rounds went up to Sam with a single bottle and nodded her head towards the bar. Seemed like Sam had an admirer. Dean left Jack to practice and approached his blushing brother.

 

“You gonna need me and the kid to call it an early night?” He teased, surveying the barflies for the most likely beer benefactor. “Redhead or brunette?”

 

“Actually, the blond in the leather jacket.”

 

Dean narrowed his eyes. There was only one blond at it was…”Him? Dude, no way! He looks like that Arrow guy you slobber over on Netflix.”

 

“Maybe. Sort of. I don’t slobber! I just like the show. Not like you and Dr. Sexy.” 

 

“Shut your face. It’s a guilty pleasure.”

 

“Whatever. I’m going to politely thank him, buy his next round, and let him down easy.”

 

Dean smirked. “You don’t have that much luck with the ladies…”

 

“We’re not all  _ you _ , Dean.” Sam got up and left his brother stunned and slack-jawed. He smiled at the man at the bar and pulled up a stool next to him.

 

“Hope you get herpes, bitch,” Dean grumbled. He finished off his beer and went to collect Jack while Sam was  _ distracted.  _ He’d have to find his own ride back to the motel. Or walk. 

 

***

 

Usually Jack bunked with Sam but since Dean hadn’t thought that through he had the kid with him. He was hell to get up in the mornings. And he hogged the shower. Whatever. He’d dealt with worse brats in Sam. They got dressed and Dean checked his phone for the fallout for ditching his brother. Huh. Nothing.

 

**_Text me the address of wherever you woke up so you can walk of shame to the car._ **

 

Dean waited for a response.

 

**_Made it back to the motel. Room 17. Give me a minute._ **

 

Guess he  _ did _ get lucky last night. Dean and Jack went ahead and sat in the car to see if they could catch a glimpse of Sam’s  _ date _ . A few minutes later he emerged looking a little disheveled but smiling. Dean caught his eye and gave him a thumbs up.

 

Sam was halfway to the car when he stopped and turned around.  _ Arrow _ -guy came out in a couple rushed steps to hand Sam his jacket. Dean’s eyes widened. “Sonofabitch.”

 

Sam gave into an awkward hug and waved before going to his own room for a quick change. He slid into his seat beside Dean. “What?”

 

“Make a new friend, Sammy?”

 

“Actually, yes. We really hit it off and had a few more drinks.”

 

“ _ And _ …?” Dean gestured for him to continue. 

 

“And I probably got the best,” he mouthed the words  _ blow job _ ,” I had in my entire life.”

 

Dean grinned. “Tell me you were a gentleman and reciprocated.”

 

“Not  _ that _ but everybody's a winner. Can we go check out the case now?”

 

As much fun as it was to see his little brother squirm, Dean wasn’t comfortable with the direction of the conversation. “Dude, are you ashamed of that? It’s just sex between two consenting adults. So he’s a guy? So what? I’d be teasing you the same way if it was a chick and you’d just have a big dopey smile on your face.”

 

“Dean, I don’t wanna talk about it in front of Jack. Okay? It’s the first time things went that far with a guy. Maybe I’d rather save the in depth discussion for later.”

 

“Oh.” Dean felt a little better about it. “Wait, you’ve been to first base with guys?”

 

“Guy. Singular. Are we really doing this now?”

 

Dean turned in his seat. “Ear buds in, kid. Grown up talk.” Jack nodded and fished out his hand me down iPod. “Continue.”

 

“Brady. It was college and I thought it was just a little healthy experimenting. I didn’t know he was a demon trying to seduce me. We made out a little and I put on the brakes.”

 

“Can’t believe you never told me about that.”

 

“Oh and like you’re ready to finally admit you’re into guys? Lecturing me about it’s just two adults having sex…”

 

“Hey! We’re not talking about me. And if we were...then fine. Love me some ‘D’. That what you wanna hear?”

 

Sam cringed. “Not when you put it that way.”

 

“Well, sex is sex. That's my official stance of the subject. Unless you want to hear all the sordid details. Like there was this club in Sacramento…”

 

“Just stop. I get it. Sex is sex. No shame in doing what feels good.”

 

“Exactly.  _ Now _ we can talk about the case.”

  
“Okay, so get this…” Sam launched into the details of the case. Dean half paid attention as he drove. It felt kind of good to be out. And if he was being honest with himself, he might have made the move on  _ Arrow _ -guy if Sam hadn’t.


End file.
